Assassin
Introduction Assassins are elite infantry units serving under Prince Kassad, these soldiers underwent sniper training through Jarmen Kell. Assassins are armed with a Dragunov SVD-63 sniper rifle (like their trainer) which allows them to put down enemy infantries via one accurate shot, they're also masters of camouflage and are capable of remaining hidden from view for long periods of time. Overview In vanilla Zero Hour, Prince Kassad was intended to have his own trainable sniper unit, much like the USA Pathfinder. However, the idea was eventually scrapped, along with the idea that allows Kassad to train FIVE Jarmen Kells. Contra reintroduced the sniper unit for Kassad. Instead of being trained from the barracks, Assassins are deployed through General's Powers, allowing them to appear anywhere on the battlefield and ambush enemies. Assassins wear camouflaged suits and are capable of staying hidden from view as long as they remain stationary. While sniper units are generally known for their crippling overspecialization of being effective only against infantries. Assassins can be made effective against vehicles via the High Precision Sniper Rifle upgrade, this allows Assassins to snipe vehicle crews, leaving them unoccupied and ready for taken. However, Jarmen Kell's natural sniping talent comes rare, and his students are far less accurate when it comes to aiming at the tiny vision slit on tanks, thus Assassins only have a 10% chance to kill a vehicle crew when attacking. This, combined with their low rate of fire, means that these units need to be fielded en mass to ensure maximum efficiency. General Mohmar "Deathstrike" also employs his own snipers, but unlike Prince Kassad, he trains them directly from his barracks. His assassins are far more dangerous, as they remain hidden at all times, even when moving or attacking like Chinese Snipers. Upgrades High Precision Sniper Rifle * Assassins gain 10% chance to kill diver when firing at vehicles. GLA Training * Assassins spawn as veterans, available via General's Promotion at Rank 5. Assessment Pros: * Extremely effective against infantry. * Remains hidden when stationary. * Can depilot vehicles after upgrading. * Detects stealthed enemy infantry. * Can be summoned for free via General's Powers. Cons: * Slow for an infantry. * Low rate of fire. * Reveals himself when moving or when under attack. * Only has a 10% chance to kill vehicle pilots, cannot attack aircraft. * Mid-late game unit, only available at Rank 3 or higher. * Can only be summoned via general's powers, meaning that they're not always readily available. * Helpless against super units and unmanned vehicles. Trivia * The word "Assassin" is commonly believed to take its origin from the Arabic word حشاشين (ḥašašyīn: hashish consumers). This term refers to the Order of Assassins, a Nizari Ismaili sect founded by Hassan-i Sabbah, whose people were allegedly said to smoke hashish. The word actually comes from أساسيون (Asāsiyyūn: people who are faithful to the foundation the faith); this is the name that Hassan-i Sabbah gave to all his disciples, although only a group of acolytes known as the Fedayeen was versed into the art of murder. * Originally, Prince Kassad had a special defensive structure known as the the Sniper Site. It's a small camouflaged structure housing three Assassins. This structure is no longer available and only appears in Prince Kassad's general's challenge. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Skirmishers Category:Anti-tank Infantry Category:Commando Units